The invention relates generally to projectile launching devices, such as paintball markers, and methods and systems for transferring information between such projectile launching devices and other devices, such as barrels, loading systems or hoppers, pressure regulators and compressed air bottles (gas tanks). While the present invention is discussed in detail here in connection with paintball markers, the present invention relates to any type of projectile launching device.
More specifically, the present invention relates to communication of a paintball marker with an external device to enable data transfer therebetween for operational and configuration purposes.
In the paintball manufacturing industry there are a number of standards that govern how different pieces of equipment, often manufactured by different manufacturers will interface together. Examples of this equipment are paintball markers; barrels; paintball loading systems; pressure regulators; and compressed air bottles. Typically these standards specify thread sizes, bore sizes, hole centers or pressure ranges. Most notably, there are no standards that specify how electronic circuits can interface together between projectile launching devices and external devices. In the prior art, there are many reasons for lack of such as standard. This is most likely because of the physical size constraints with projectile launching devices and related external components as it is not always practical to mount an electrical connector in a convenient location on a product, nor is possible to create space inside one product for the addition of another product and in many products the addition of a wireless communication system is cost prohibitive.
Also, in the paintball equipment manufacturing industry paintball markers are seldom manufactured to order and will often be stored prior to distribution. Once an order for paintball markers is received it is often necessary to reconfigure the paintball markers to comply with the regulations that apply to the region or country to which the paintball markers are to be sent. In the case of an electronic control system for a paintball marker, existing manufacturing practices require that the electronics either be modified, replaced or that the marker be connected to a computer in order that the operation of the electronics be modified. This can be a time consuming, and therefore costly operation. As above, there is difficulty providing an interface by which to configure a paintball marker. There are no known solutions to address this problem.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an data communication interface to a projectile launching device.
There is a need to provide a data communication interface to a an external device that interoperates with a projectile launching device.
There is a further demand for a data communication interface in a projectile launching device that uses existing hardware in the projectile launching device.
There is a further need for a data communication interface to enable a projectile launching device to communicate with an external device for transfer of data concerning configuration, operational information, and the like.